Tenzin Wyatt (New Earth)
| Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Owner of The Tibet Shop | Education = | Quotation = I am sorry, father. I must do what you warned me never to do. It will be no mere tulpa they find waiting for them! I go down... deep into my mind. And I look for a demon from Hell! | Speaker = Tenzin Wyatt | QuoteSource = Detective Comics Vol 1 601 | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Gotham City | Creators = Alan Grant; Norm Breyfogle | First = Detective Comics #601 | Last = The Demon Vol 3 15 | Overview = Tenzin Wyatt was a struggling business owner who used his sacred teachings to steal money his father owed a local loan shark. As his predicament became more serious, so too did his tulpas, resulting in permanent catatonia. | HistoryText = Origin Tenzin Wyatt's parents conceived him in Tibet, but immigrated to America to escape the hostilities of the Chinese. His father opened The Tibet Shop, a small business on Searle Street in Gotham City, selling Tibetan goods and souvenirs. He raised Tenzin teaching him about his heritage, including advanced Tibetan mysticism. Either to start the business or to keep it running, his father had to borrow money from Rafe Kellogg, a local loan shark. Although Kellogg was paid back twice the amount he originally loaned before Tenzin's father passed away, Kellogg still demanded five thousand dollars interest from Tenzin. Batman With a failing business in a poor neighbourhood, Tenzin Wyatt resorted to stealing the money using a tulpa that took the likeness of himself. He selected a wealthy man and instructed his "friend" to steal five thousand dollars only, even if there was more to take. The tulpa did as instructed but foolishly took the target's Ferrari as well, and while stopped at a red light alongside the Batmobile, challenged Batman to a race. The pursuit led to the Ferrari crashing and the tulpa's disintegration, and Wyatt was beaten by Kellogg's thugs for not delivering. Wyatt manifested his friend once more, giving him the same instructions, but this time sending him to the mansion of Bruce Wayne. The tulpa was caught trying to break into the safe by Alfred, and disregarding his creator's strict instructions, used force to flee the scene, but not without Alfred planting a tracking device on his assailant. Distraught by his tulpa's actions, Wyatt reduced it to nothing and discovered the bat-beacon left behind. He destroyed it before Batman reached his exact location, but the detective felicitously followed known criminal Rafe Kellogg straight to the culprit. In desperation, Wyatt decided to fight back against the gangsters, summoning a Mahakala tulpa, created by combining his most jealous, hateful, and violent emotions. In the chaos of the ensuing brawl, Wyatt was shot in the torso by Kellogg. From shock or blood loss, Wyatt passed out, leaving the savage Mahakala to rampage. Batman sought the aid of Jason Blood, and reluctantly, Etrigan was released to finish the monster. Klarion's Gang With the Mahakala's destruction while unconscious, Wyatt slipped into a catatonic state and was committed to the care of Arkham Asylum. Dr. Mabbit was baffled by the unusual case surrounded by theories of supernatural involvement, and had recorded no signs of activity in his patient until he left the television on in Wyatt's room. The news broadcast the trial of Glenda Mark and Randu Singh, accused of murdering Jason Blood, which the media dubbed "The Demon Case." At the very mention of the word "demon," it evoked the deep-seated rage for Etrigan in Wyatt's subconscious, and he involuntarily manifested the tulpa named Rage, whose sole purpose was to destroy the Demon. The Phantom Stranger foresaw the danger Rage posed and created a likeness of Etrigan for Rage to kill. Unfortunately Wyatt's madness could not be assuaged, and as feared, he was recruited by Klarion the witchboy who also harboured a vendetta against Etrigan. Along with C'th and Harry Matthews, Klarion's Gang used Rage to subdue the Demon with their combined forces. The complication of Lobo interfered with Klarion's plans for revenge and Wyatt was abandoned in his wheelchair at Woodside Military Base, grinning inanely. | Powers = * / : From deep meditation, Wyatt was able to harness his own emotions to create physical tulpa constructs. | Abilities = * : Wyatt 's father trained him in Tibetan mysticism, allowing him to enter a controlled state of mediation, accessing his subconscious mind. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : As a result of passing out after being shot while his Mahakala tulpa was still active, Wyatt was trapped in a catatonic state. His mind was only active when he was reminded of the Demon, which consumed his thoughts with violent rage. ** : After Wyatt's permanent catatonia he had to be moved in a wheelchair by others. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Wheelchair | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Shop Keepers